Black Moon
The Black Moon is the Religious Baseball Game that was said to be a Ceremony of God. The Ninja Skills that every Ninja used were in the Form of the Mixture of Ninjutsu and Baseball Skills called Eclipse Baseball. Competitors *Four Noble Clans *Kuro Akatsuki *Konohagakure Rules *The offense attempts to score runs by hitting a ball thrown by the pitcher with a bat and moving counter-clockwise around a series of four bases: first, second, third, and home plate. A run is scored when a player advances around the bases and returns to home plate. *Players on the batting team take turns hitting against the pitcher of the fielding team, which tries to prevent runs by getting hitters out in any of several ways. A player on the batting team who reaches a base safely can later attempt to advance to subsequent bases during teammates' turns batting, such as on a hit or by other means. The teams switch between batting and fielding whenever the fielding team records three outs. One turn batting for both teams, beginning with the visiting team, constitutes an inning. A game comprises nine innings, and the team with the greater number of runs at the end of the game wins. *Evolving from older bat-and-ball games, an early form of baseball was being played in the he mid-18th century. This game was brought by immigrants to North America, where the modern version developed. By the late 19th century, baseball was widely recognized as the national sport of the United States. Baseball is now popular in North America and parts of Central and South America and the Caribbean, East Asia, and Europe. Origins of Baseball In the bloody Sengoku Period, or Warring States Period, of feudal Japan, many generals fought in an endless struggle for power. The God came and stopped the Fighting thus creating The Sad Ones. Dark Gaia was awakened, along with Light Gaia (a.k.a. Chip), When Paul Gekko from the Ninja Queen and Ninja King. Because Dark Gaia was awakened due to the birth of the Gekko Clan, Dark Gaia then absorbs the Negative feeling of Paul Gekko because of the Loss of Girouette. A now complete Dark Gaia rises from the Earth and Fight the new Ninja King, Paul Gekko in the Final Battle and the Ninja King won the Battle. The earliest known reference to baseball is in a 1744 British publication, A Little Pretty Pocket-Book, by John Newbery. It contains a rhymed description of "base-ball" and a woodcut that shows a field set-up somewhat similar to the modern game—though in a triangular rather than diamond configuration, and with posts instead of ground-level bases. Baseball, widely known as America's pastime, is well established in several other countries as well. The history of baseball in Canada has remained closely linked with that of the sport in the United States. As early as 1877, a professional league, the International Association, featured teams from both countries. While baseball is widely played in Canada and many minor league teams have been based in the country, the American major leagues did not include a Canadian club until 1969, when the Montreal Expos joined the National League as an expansion team. In 1977, the expansion Toronto Blue Jays joined the American League. The Blue Jays won the World Series in 1992 and 1993, the first and still the only club from outside the United States to do so. After the 2004 season, Major League Baseball relocated the Expos to Washington, D.C., where the team is now known as the Nationals. Category:Events Category:Games